


Dark Horse

by harrynonono



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, I know in the One Direction fandom most people enjoy reading M/M fanfictions like Larry but, I worked really hard on this chapter and I tried to make it interesting, and it's sad, i hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrynonono/pseuds/harrynonono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been exactly ten hours since he had heard from Briana, which was also when she left for work. He had called her numerous times hoping that she would pick up and he would hear her melodious soft voice, oh how desperate he was to hear it and have some peace at mind that she was alright. But that didn't happen, which made his worries increase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I'm Delaney and I decided to start writing this fanfic. I have been posting it on Wattpad for a while now and I decided to start posting it on here. I know most of the One Direction fandom enjoys reading Larry and stuff but I was working really hard on this het fic. I hope you all enjoy!

_**DECEMBER 22nd, 2013 (two days before Christmas Eve):** _

**SNOW CONTINUED** to fall in a rough gust; just like it had been for the past ten hours.

Harry was pacing around his kitchen, their kitchen. Him and his fiancé Briana shared the small but comfortably sized flat that rested near a small wood.

It's been exactly ten hours since he had heard from Briana, which was also when she left for work. He had called her numerous times hoping that she would pick up and he would hear her melodious soft voice, oh how desperate he was to hear it and have some peace at mind that she was alright. But that didn't happen, which made his worries increase.

The television blared in the other room, hoping he would catch something that would give him a sense of relief. He hoped he would hear the news casters inform the viewers that the storm was beginning to weaken and would clear out in the next hour or so.

But, that didn't happen either. The people on the screen announced that the storm would most likely be lingering over Cheshire for the next two days.

Harry glanced out the window that gave him a view of the front of the flat, where their drive way was. He was hoping that he would see Briana's silver Audi pull smoothly into the drive way. It remained empty, only to be covered by a thick blanket of snow as the time seemed to go by at a torturous, slow pace.

His cell phone rang, making him jump up. He eagerly reached for the object that rested right beside him on the couch, and answered it as his hopes raised.

"Harry," he heard Briana's mother greet him on the other end of the line. He didn't notice the disappointment in her voice; he was too occupied by his racing thoughts.

"Angela," he rushed out, his words sounding jumbled together with anxiety. "Have you heard anything...?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line that seemed to go on for centuries. His heart snapped in half.

"Harry..." The quivering, shaking voice said. "Briana's dead. She was in a car accident."

Harry felt tears brim his eyes almost a second after those words, those awfully saddening and heartbreaking words, sink in. "No, no, she can't-"

"Harry, please," her mother began again, letting out a sob. "Come to the hospital and I'll talk to you in person. I can't bear to tell you this over the phone." She said in a whisper as her voice cracked. The line went dead.

The love of his life was gone. All of his happiness seemed to be torn out right then. His soon-to-be wife, the upcoming Briana Styles, was... _gone._


	2. Loneliness is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HARRY DIDN'T didn't realize that he was starting to worry everyone who cared about him. Either that, or he didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the Harry in this story is in no way related at all to the real Harry Styles. I'm making him arrogant and bastard-y in this story, but for entertainment purposes only. So, please, if you decide to comment about it, save yourself some time and don't do it at all. Thank you!   
> ♥ -Delaney

**ONE MONTH AFTER-**

**HARRY DIDN'T** didn't realize that he was starting to worry everyone who cared about him. Either that, or he didn't care.

He very rarely answered the incoming calls from his friends and family. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't need to talk to anyone. He was perfectly fine.

As the sun started to rise one morning, he rolled over on to his side and stared blankly at the wall. His glance wandered over to the calendar that was pinned on the wall just above his study desk. It has been one month since her death. One month since he had stopped being happy.

He expected his boss from work to let him be, to allow him to have a day off considering what day it was. She should have known, she is-was Briana's older sister.

He realized he was wrong as his iPhone went off. The screen lit up and displayed his boss's name, and he groaned to himself.

*******

" **Y** ou're late."

Shayla stood by the entrance to the coffee shop with her arms crossed. It had been obvious that she was waiting for him at that exact spot for a while.

Harry just rolled his eyes lazily, treading his feet behind the counter and putting on his green apron. "Sorry, boss."

Shayla sighed. "You've said that a million times by now," she complained. "I'm your friend, Harry. But I'm also your boss."

"Yeah, I _know_ that." He groaned.

"You've said that many times as well. You don't want me to fire you, do you?"

"Of course you won't," Harry replied, scoffing to himself. "I promise, I won't come in late next time."

Shayla walked over so she was standing right in front of him on the other side of the counter. "Right, because there won't be a next time. _Right?_ "

Harry didn't say anything in a reply, just gave her a short nod. She gave him the smallest hint of a smile.

"Harry, I know you're still upset," she said softly, quietly. "But it's been a month. You should have moved on by now. She would want you to. I have, and I'm her sister for god's sake."

Harry glanced up at her. "No, she wouldn't. I will never move on from her, why can't you understand that?" He snapped, clearly frustrated.

"Because, you-you're _depressed_ , Harry!" She yelled. "For fuck's sake, look at you! You have bags under your eyes, you smell like you've been living in the dumpster that is outside this very shop, and your hair looks like it hasn't been touched in the past year!" She tried to convince him. He wasn't fazed though. He never was, no matter how many times she tried to get that very sentence to sink in through his seemingly thick skull.

Harry let out a frustrated sort of cry, throwing his arms in the air as if to show her how exasperating he thought this was. "Shayla! No matter how many times you try to change my mind, I will not move on from her! _Ever!_ I still love her, even if she is long gone." His eyes were slightly widened, obviously angry.

Shayla let out a huff, deciding to give up on him for the time being, and stomped over to the cluster of tables which she started cleaning with her wash cloth, readying the shop for the morning rush of people on their way to work.

One hour later, Harry decided that he didn't want to be there anymore. It was pointless.

He walked over to Shayla who was filling a styrofoam cup with coffee for a waiting customer, and crossed his arms. "It's pointless for me to be here. Can I go home?"

"I need your help with these customers, Harry." She answered, gesturing to the large group of people dressed up for work that were waiting for their breakfast.

He thought of asking her why but then decided against it with a huff as he turned on his heels and trudged back over to his end of the counter. A tall, pleasant looking girl stood on the other end.

She gave him a friendly smile, and Harry rolled his eyes. He could already tell she was going to be annoying as fuck. "What can I get you?" He mumbled.

The girl looked shocked at his unexpected attitude. "I would appreciate it if you lost the attitude, sir-" she looked at his name tag that was pinned onto his shirt, "I mean, _Harry._ " She shot back, then proceeded to tell him what she requested. "A double chocolatey chip frap, please."

Harry grouchily rang up her order and slammed the cup down in front of her once he was finished. "Have a nice day," he said with a sarcastic smile. He didn't realize he needed to keep his attitude in check.

Shayla overheard him and the way he snapped at her and sent him a warning look, before walking over to the girl. "I'm so sorry about him, he's an asshole."

"Oh, don't worry about it." The girl said cheerily. "My name is Alexa."

Harry mentally rolled his eyes at her name as he eavesdropped on their conversation. He continued listening and grew more angry as he listened to them hit it off, instantly becoming friends. He felt disgusted, and annoyed at the fact that the annoying bitch would be coming around more often now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His flat-their flat- always seemed to be empty. It was only him who occupied the living space. He never invited anyone over. He doesn't recall the last time he got together with Louis or Liam or Zayn. He hasn't even called them in the past- well, he couldn't recall the last time he has. His mind was foggy, vacant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. Here is chapter 3! I'm sorry I haven't updated it in a while but I will try to work on that. xx -D

**PAST- CHRSITMAS MORNING, 2012:**

**SNOW FELL** outside of the small, snug flat that the lovestruck couple lived in.

Harry smiled as Briana eagerly tore at the decorative paper that coated the small box. Her eyes were filled with wonder and excitement; something that he absolutely loved seeing in her beautiful oceanic blue orbs. It was definitely high up on the list of the many reasons why he fell in love with her.

She scrunched her eyebrows the slightest as the paper revealed a small black box. She gripped the top of it and slowly opened it.

Her eyes brightened as she realized what it was. A grin tugged at Harry's lips. "Merry Christmas, baby," he said in his raspy yet soothing voice.

He took the box in his own hands and knelt down on one knee, holding the box up in front of him.

"Briana," he started off, his green eyes showing so much love for the woman in front of him. "Every day for the past two years, I fell in love with you more and more as every second of every day ticked by. I didn't think it was possible, but I was proved wrong." He chuckled lightly. He took a deep breath to calm his racing nerves that were accompanied by racing thoughts. "Will you marry me?"

Briana let her hand come up to her mouth as tears filled her eyes, and she nodded eagerly. She jumped into his arms, Harry catching her as she did and held on to her as if her life depended on him doing so.

For the rest of the day, the two whispered 'I love you's in each other's ears as they sat in front of the crackling and hissing fire, creating more warmth than what the fire gave them by cuddling up to each other.

**PRESENT:**

Harry stared down at the framed picture of Briana. He recalled the memory that felt like it was fading. But he knew it wasn't, really. The memory is all that went through his mind every day.

He didn't realize that he was crying, but the tear drop that plopped onto the picture suddenly brought his wet eyes to his attention.

He wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweatshirt, hastily as if he was going to embarrass himself in front of his friends if he didn't. That was impossible, though, considering that no one was there with him.

His flat-their flat- always seemed to be empty. It was only him who occupied the living space. He never invited anyone over. He doesn't recall the last time he got together with Louis or Liam or Zayn. He hasn't even called them in the past- well, he couldn't recall the last time he has. His mind was foggy, vacant.

He sighed as he felt a wave of fatigue come over him for what seemed like the tenth time in the past couple of hours. He glanced over at his clock that read 6 o' clock and decided he wanted to go to sleep right then.

He got up and changed into a long sleeved shirt and his sweats and didn't bother brushing his teeth, for he knew that the next day would be another lonely one for him.

He slipped under his covers and reached over to his bed side lamp, turning it off and closing his eyes. He slowly felt himself being dragged into a sleep filled with nightmares; nightmares about the one tragedy that haunted him still to this very day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry walked silently into the cemetery, a bouquet of flowers tightly clutched in a strong grip in his big hands. He was getting his black dress shoes dirty, but he didn't care. He was dressed up nicely; he felt like Briana didn't want him to look like he had literally just gotten up out of bed while visiting her.

**ONE MONTH LATER-**

**HARRY WALKED** silently into the cemetery, a bouquet of flowers tightly clutched in a strong grip in his big hands. He was getting his black dress shoes dirty, but he didn't care. He was dressed up nicely; he felt like Briana didn't want him to look like he had literally just gotten up out of bed while visiting her. 

The trees that formed somewhat of a canopy over the fenced area swayed lightly with the pleasant summer breeze. The sun was shining with no trace of clouds in the crystal clear sky- but Harry was not feeling the same. Not that he wasn't used to feeling this way by now. 

He couldn't stop blaming himself; If he had insisted that Briana stayed home from work that very day she slipped away from him for good, she would still be here, smiling at him. He was so stupid. The snow was already starting to fall heavily by the time she left... 

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he spotted the gray stone that was engraved with a message that was similar to the ones that were on the others that occupied the cemetery: 

**_BRIANA HARGRAVE_ **

**_1994 - 2014_ **

**_A BEAUTIFUL GIRL TAKEN BY A HIDEOUS TRAGEDY_ **

 

Harry remained silent as he read over the bland message. His gaze lowered to the clutter of flowers that he had left every time he came here. They were all starting to wilt; only a couple of them still remained pleasantly colorful. 

He bent down and picked the slowly decaying flowers up off the soft bed of dirt, replacing them with the fresh ones he held right afterwards. 

Tears pricked his bright green eyes as the horrible night seemed to re-run through his mind, something that he has been doing a lot lately. He only felt more guilty the more he thought about it. 

"I miss you," Harry said in a rough, raspy whisper as his voice cracked. A tear slipped free and rolled down his cheek. "So fucking much." 

"It was all my fault. I should have told you to stay home-" he continued, but stopped himself as he was afraid he would sob. 

_Look at you!_ his mind mocked him, _You're crying! Men don't cry!_

Harry brushed his thoughts aside. He wanted to cry. His heart had been aching for the fast several months, why would he not? 

"I love you," he finished with a whisper. "I hope that you're happier now-- wherever you are." 

He stood up straight and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Footsteps mixed with the sound of crunching leaves was heard behind him, causing him to turn around. 

"Oh my god! Are you fucking _stalking_ me now?" He said to Alexa who stood behind him. 

She huffed and rolled her eyes, holding up a bouquet of flowers that she held in her own hands. "No, dip shit, I'm visiting a loved one who passed away," she countered. "And I can see that you're doing the same." 

"That is none of your damn business," he shot back. She was taken aback for a moment, but then sighed as she realized she had been expecting nothing else from him. 

"Well, whoever it was," she spoke, her voice growing softer as she looked at him with a hint of sympathy in her blue eyes, "I'm sorry for your loss." 

Harry's hard glare softened the slightest as he took in her kind words. "Th-Thank you," he said quietly. He had not expected her to be so kind to him considering the way he had been treating her. "I'm sorry for yours, too." 

Her eyes were emptied of their somewhat happy glisten, replaced by a look of sadness. "It was my mum," she spoke as she looked down at the flowers she held in her small hands. "I was only only two years old when she was hit by a drunk driver.." 

Harry put a hand on her shoulder after a moment of hesitation. "I'm so sorry," he tried to comfort her. He didn't know how to comfort someone, really. Not since Briana passed away. 

She looked back up at him with a small smile dancing across her light pink lips. Harry couldn't help but stare at them for a moment; they reminded him of Briana's lips. He missed being able to feel them against his own. 

"Thank you." She said after she cleared her throat as she felt tears start to form. "I don't think I ever caught your name-?"

"It's Harry. Harry Styles."

"Right. Well... I guess I'll be seeing you around?" She said as an awkward silence briefly fell upon them. 

"Yeah- um, sure." Harry replied with a short nod. 

They parted ways, Harry going back to his car and Alexa walking up to her late mother's grave. Once Harry sat in front of his steering wheel in his Audi, he stayed put for a moment and watched her as she bent down and placed her flowers over the grave. 

She reminded him a lot of Briana. He thought of only that single sentence as he pulled out of the cemetery and drove back to his lonely flat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall raised an eyebrow, and it was shown in his blue eyes that he wasn't believing Harry for a second. "It's been a couple of months, mate." He countered. "You've been recovering for quite a long time."

**TWO DAYS LATER-**

"Harry, is everything okay?"

**HARRY SAT** across from Niall, his thick Irish accent dripping with concern for his best mate Harry. "You haven't been out much," he added. 

Harry rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, tired of having this conversation with everyone who came to check up on him. "Yes, Ni. I'm perfectly fine," he replied, although deep down he knew he was just lying to himself. "I've just been... Recovering." 

Niall raised an eyebrow, and it was shown in his blue eyes that he wasn't believing Harry for a second. "It's been a couple of months, mate." He countered. "You've been recovering for quite a long time." 

Harry held his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "I-I know, Niall. I know." 

"Listen," Niall's tone softened a little as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know it's been hard for you. I know it's extremely hard for you to move on from someone who you loved so dearly, after they've been torn away from you at such short notice." He gave him a small smile. "She... She would want you to move on. I know how much she loved to see you smile; she talked non-stop about it." 

Harry just shook his head, his face remaining hidden in his large hands. "Niall, I-" he began, his voice cracking. "It's all my fault she left." 

Harry has not stopped blaming himself, no matter how much time passed. As every second ticked by each day, he felt the weight of the guilt continue to grow heavier on his shoulders; it has become a burden for him, almost. 

"What? Harry- you know that's not true." 

Harry looked back up at him, his eyes reddened and moist with tears. "How am I supposed to believe that?" He whispered. "If I had made her stay home..." He trailed off, knowing he would have tears running down his pale face any second now. 

Niall rubbed Harry's shoulder comfortingly, in hope that it would soothe his distressed friend. "Haz- she was hung up on going in that morning. She always made sure she got to work on time, she wouldn't have listened to you." 

Harry looked down at his feet as he pondered that; he knew Niall was right. Briana was the type of girl who had a schedule planned out for every day: Breakfast, clothes, and work. She always wanted to please her boss at the Palmer's Book Publishing company. She was an editor there, and Briana told him that getting that job was her first step toward becoming a writer herself. It was everything she had ever wanted. 

Harry bit his lip in realization that Niall was right. "You're right," his raspy voice spoke as he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding until then. "She-" He paused, thinking through his words in hope that it didn't sound like he was placing all the blame on Bri, "She shouldn't have went." 

Niall showed him a small grin. "Yeah, it wasn't completely your fault," He patted his shoulder lightly, causing Harry to jolt forward slightly. "Say... How about you and I go out to get a drink?" 

Harry walked into the dimly lit club, followed by Niall. His emerald green eyes looked over the tightly clustered crowd of drunken teenagers; as he looked at a few, he realized the teenagers were kissing and grinding on each other. 

Jealous by Nick Jonas played through the loud speakers, a DJ standing behind a turn table that must have been controlling the music. 

Harry shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the bar, greeted by a smiling bartender. 

When asked what he would like, Harry ordered a few shots of Tonic. The bartender gave him a nod and then went off to fill the glasses with what he desired. 

While waiting for him to return, Harry glanced around the club once more. 

When someone sat next to him, he was brought back to where he was sitting. A slight scowl formed across his lips as he realized who it was. 

"Wasn't expecting to see you here, Grumpy," Alexa said with a smirk, obvious that she enjoyed teasing Harry. 

This caused him to scoff and roll his eyes. "I'm not grumpy," he retorted, "I'm just... Unsociable." 

Alexa let out a loud laugh. "Hm, sure." 

Harry sighed loudly and turned back to face the bar when the bartender returned with his shots. He took a glass and quickly downed it before turning back to the girl. "Why are you here?" He wondered. Not that he cared. 

"Well, I just needed a night out." She explained. She didn't seem like the type of girl who would drink, Harry couldn't help but think to himself. 

He downed another shot of the strong and tantalizing liquid, feeling a burn in the back of his throat as it went down. He was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as he flashed Alexa a small smile. "Would you- would you like to dance with me?" 

Alexa turned her head, both of her eyebrows raised. This was very unexpected. But, she took his outstretched hand and nodded. "I would love to, Styles." 

Harry lead them to the dance floor, and they soon blended in with the rest of the tantalized crowd as they danced close to each other and grinding on each other. 

Harry started to loosen up and smirked down at Alexa as he grinded on her, and felt her hands around his neck. 

He glanced down at her lips- her perfectly pink and soft lips. He bit his own as he leaned closer, looking into her electric blue eyes. Then, he took himself by surprise as he did the only thing he could think of at the moment; 

_He kissed her._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was a blur. He wasn't even sure if he really just did kiss Alexa at the club while he was pissed drunk.

**HARRY STUMBLED** into his flat, gripping for something to hold onto. 

Everything was a blur. He wasn't even sure if he really just did kiss Alexa at the club while he was pissed drunk. 

He brought his trembling hand to his lips that were a pale pink and let his fingers touch them lightly. He could still feel her lips on his. 

The kiss was slow, but at the same time it was rushed, as if someone would have gotten them in trouble if they were caught being intimate with each other. And the strangest thing was, he didn't regret doing that. 

Whenever Harry looked at Alexa, he saw all of Briana's features on a different girl that he was supposed to hate. That is what took Harry by surprise. 

**AT THE CLUB-**

Harry leaned closer to Alexa until their lips were merely inches apart. His conscience was screaming, "What the hell are you doing?! You love Briana!" But at the moment, he was seeing Briana right in front of him. 

He looked into the girl's eyes; they reminded him of Briana's electric blue ones. They were the same color and Alexa had the same spark of them that was constant, that never ceased to shine in her eyes. 

He couldn't resist anymore; the space between them decreased at a fast speed as Harry passionately kissed Alexa. She even kissed like Briana. 

Briana was taken completely by surprise. She put both of her hands on Harry's broad shoulders, as if to push him away so she could slap some sense into him... But then she really closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer; her lips seemed to think for themselves as they moved swiftly along with Harry's own. 

Harry soon realized what was happening and slowly pulled away; criticizing thoughts geared through his mind. How could he have done that to Briana? 

"I... I'm sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm so fucking sorry!" 

He turned and ran out of the club and straight to his car. On the way home, he wasn't able to focus on the road in front of him. He wasn't even supposed to be driving, but he didn't give a damn at the moment. Guilt was once again creating a heavy weight on his shoulders. 

Harry sat on his bed, running his fingers repeatedly through his curls. He couldn't stop thinking about how Briana must feel, he felt like he broke her heart. 

After about another hour of self-wallowing, Harry fished a piece of paper out of a drawer on his study desk and grabbed a pen. 

_Briana,_

_I found someone... Another girl.  
I know you are watching from above, or from wherever you are. I'm sorry. I love you, and I always will. _

_But... I need someone else to fill the emptiness that has been in my heart ever since you passed away. Alexa, I believe, is just the kind of girl I need._

_I've known her for a couple of months now. I thought I hated her. I despised her, actually, but I just realized that it was because she reminded me of you. She has the same blue eyes as you, Bri. She is just like you in so many ways... But she is also unique in her own way._

_I've been shutting myself in my room for the past several months. I think it's time that I found my happiness again, don't you agree?_

_-Harry_

Harry took a deep breath as he set the pen down, licking over his lips as he read over his letter that he wrote to his lost love who was watching over him. He bit his lip as he nodded, as if to confirm that this is what he needed to do. This is long overdue, he thought to himself. It needs to be done.

He looked over at his awaiting cell phone that rested next to him on his desk. It was almost nagging to him as he stared at it, convincing him to make the dreaded call. 

He then reached over and grabbed it, pulling the needed number from the far corners of his mind and dialing it. He brought it up to his ear, biting his lip once again as he grew more anxious. 

When he heard Briana's voice, he couldn't stop a sigh of relief from escaping his parted lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALEXA SAT across from Harry, confused as to why Harry wanted to meet up with her. She thought he wouldn't want to see her let alone speak to her again after what happened at the club, but here she was being proven wrong.

**ALEXA SAT** across from Harry, confused as to why Harry wanted to meet up with her. She thought he wouldn't want to see her let alone speak to her again after what happened at the club, but here she was being proven wrong. 

 

She had gotten a phone call from him not too long after they had both left the club, after they had shared that one drunken kiss. She was absolutely surprised to hear his rough, raspy voice on the other end of the line. Actually surprised was an understatement. 

 

"Harry, are you alright?" She had asked the man on the phone. He sounded distressed, or disheveled to say the least. 

 

When her company at his flat was requested, she was beyond flabbergasted. But, she didn't want to upset him given the state he was already in. 

 

When she stood at his doorstep and rang the doorbell, Harry opened the door not a second later. "Hey, come in," he said as he stepped aside. 

She gave him a small smile as she did what she was told and shucked her heavy coat off; she hoped Harry wouldn't be disturbed by the flakes of snow that were brushed off her coat and into his hardwood floor. But he didn't seem to mind, which was a relief to her. 

 

Now, as she sat in front of him, she knitted her eyebrows together as she pondered the reasons why he had called her at a late hour such as this. "Is everything alright, Harry?" 

Harry looked at her and nodded shortly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I called you; I know it's late and you were probably sleeping when I called you and-" 

"No, I wasn't sleeping, Harry. It's okay," she interrupted, putting a halt to his nervous rambling. 

He nodded and had a look of relief on his face, his evergreen eyes peering into hers. "Did... Did you feel anything during that kiss?" 

Alexa did not expect that question to leave his mouth; she had been expecting him to be rude and snarky towards her like he had been in the past. This was a different Harry, she realized. "I-I," she stuttered, "I don't know, Harry. It was not long enough for me to really feel anything-" 

A pair of lips on hers cut her off, the kiss soft and gentle. This took her by surprise once again, but she quickly kissed back, placing both of her small and dainty hands on his cheeks. This time, she was able to feel something. These feelings were real, the intoxication they were both experiencing during the first kiss had worn off allowing Alexa to really feel something. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled away, breathless and longing for more but not being able to go on any longer from shortage of breath. 

Harry placed a hand on her cheek, biting his bottom lip. "Did you feel anything that time?" He asked hopefully. 

Ever since Briana passed away, he felt numb. He rarely felt any emotion because there wasn't a reason for him to feel anything. During that kiss, it felt like the ability to feel had returned to him. It was the best feeling he had experienced in what seemed like forever. 

Alexa nodded, a smile dancing across her lips. "Yes. I felt a spark when we kissed that time. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I felt-- great," she said softly. She remained quiet as she pondered something, then tilted her head as curiosity was plastered across her face. "What made you realize that you liked me, Harry?" 

Harry tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as he continued to look into her hypnotizing blue eyes. "I started to realize that-that maybe it was time for me to move on," he explained. "I needed to find my happiness again, and... I think I just found it." 

Alexa smiled shyly as a blush creeped onto her cheeks. "I'm glad you realized that," she whispered. "I don't like seeing you unhappy." 

Harry smiled softly and kissed her cheek gently. "Would you like to stay the night?" He asked her. "I know it's late- it wouldn't be a bother." 

Alexa thought about it then nodded. "Yes please, that would be great. I'm really tired and I don't think so can drive like this," she said with a yawn. 

Harry nodded and carried her into his bedroom, letting her change into one of his shirts for sleepwear, and cuddled with her as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She padded over to the doorway of the kitchen, peeking her head out. "Harry, who is this girl you're with in the picture?" She asked.

**ALEXA WOKE** up as the sun rose, the bright rays of sunlight seeping through Harry's opened blinds that hung on his bedroom window. She ran her fingers through her messy head of hair as she sat up, trying to take in her surroundings so she can recall the events that had happened the night before and whose house she was in. The space next to her that Harry had occupied just a few hours ago was now vacant, and she could hear someone in the kitchen just outside the closed door, so she realized Harry must have gotten up while she was still sleeping.

She stretched her arms, standing up from the bed and walking out to the living room where Harry was sitting on the brown leather couch in front of the glowing television, watching some sort of morning talk show that he wasn't really paying attention to as he tapped away on his iPhone.

Alexa chuckled as she sat down next to him. "Two screens at once?" She joked, nudging his shoulder lightly with her own. "Isn't that a bit much to start off with in the morning?"

Harry looked up at her from his phone and blushed a little, embarrassed as he reached for the remote that sat on the coffee table and turned off the TV. "Sorry," he laughed. "I guess I just got distracted by my phone."

Alexa smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "It's okay," she said before leaning her head on his shoulder. "What were you doing on your phone anyway?"

"I was just scrolling through Twitter, nothing important," he explained.

Alexa nodded and kissed his cheek once more before getting up off the couch, causing Harry to stick out his bottom lip in a pout. "I'm just going to make you some breakfast," she said with a chuckle once she noticed this. This caused Harry to turn his pout into a grin.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, bending down just a little so she can get the perfect angle to look for a carton of eggs. Once she found them, she took them out and placed them on the ceramic counter top beside the fridge and also got the orange juice that was sitting on the top shelf as well, placing it right next to the eggs.

Closing the fridge, she began to walk away from it when she noticed a picture that was held onto the fridge door with a magnet. In the picture, Harry had an arm around a beautiful and young looking girl. He had his lips placed on her cheek, and Alexa couldn't hold back a smile as she tilted her head a little, thinking they looked cute.

She padded over to the doorway of the kitchen, peeking her head out. "Harry, who is this girl you're with in the picture?" She asked.

Harry stiffened a bit when she asked him that, the question being unexpected. He knew she would ask questions about his past relationship at some point, but he hadn't expected her to be so interested in his past so soon. "It's a.. girlfriend that I had in the past," he answered nervously, failing to hide the fact that he was unwilling to answer that question.

Alexa sighed, then bit her lip. She parted her lips to prod him further into telling her more about their relationship but then decided against it with a shrug. She pushed it into the far corner of her curious mind as she began to cook the eggs in a skillet on the stove.


End file.
